


Dancing in your arms

by Graymuse42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Past Abuse, Post-Season/Series 02, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymuse42/pseuds/Graymuse42
Summary: The "I ran into my abusive ex at the bar and told him you were my boyfriend, please help!" trope.That's it. That's the plot. Have some cute fluff and light angst.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Dancing in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> um.... hi? Yeah, I wrote a one-shot. I'm just as surprised as you are. I hope you enjoy!

He wasn’t sure how he’d ended up here. He’d come to the bar to unwind after another successful mission with the legends, and hadn’t wanted to get caught up in their chaos.

What he hadn’t expected was to end up running into his ex. Who, of course, had spotted him first.

“Francisco! How’ve you been my pet?” Cisco flinched as Isaac’s hand landed on his shoulder, pulling him against a muscled chest.

Cisco tried to shrug off the hand, but it stayed firm. “I’m not your pet Isaac, and you know it. Leave me alone.”

“Oh don’t be like that darling, you know you love it when we play rough.”

This was bad, and Cisco hadn’t figured out his powers enough to attack. Worse still, he’d left his cellphone back at the labs, trying to get some space from everyone. And now he was on his own.

“I don’t know why you think you know what I liked, you never asked. Now if you’ll excuse me, my boyfriend’s waiting for me.” It was an obvious lie.

“Really? You got someone else to go down on you? I doubt it.” The hand tightened, and Cisco finally managed to shrug it off. “If you really have a boyfriend, prove it. Otherwise, we’ve got some catching up to do.”

Cisco quickly scanned the bar, searching for someone who looked like they’d go along with the ruse, and wouldn’t be an even bigger ass. His eyes fell on a familiar figure, and he realized that if things went wrong, this could make for some incredibly awkward missions going forward. But if Isaac got him alone then he was basically dead, so.

Fuck it, he really didn’t have much to lose.

He ran up to the bar, throwing his arms around Snart’s neck and leaning next to his ear. “Please help me, my abusive ex is here and won’t leave me alone and I told him we were dating.”

Snart stiffened at the contact, but nodded, and Cisco slid into the bar seat next to him.

Reaching across the bar top, Snart picked up Cisco’s hand, rubbing his thumb along Cisco’s knuckles and leaning over. “Which one’s your ex?”

Cisco did his best to nod in the direction of Isaac without looking at him. “In the leather jacket and scarf. I don’t know why he’s here or how he recognized me but he hasn’t left me alone and if he gets me away from people I’m as good as dead and he knows it, I can’t do that again and I’m sorry but I can’t-”

Snart squeezed his hand, and Cisco realized he was rambling. “It’s going to be alright, he won’t get to you.” Something he saw was worrying him, then he turned his attention back to Cisco. “Don’t hate me,”

“Wha-” Snart closed the distance between them and suddenly he was kissing Cisco, lips pressed passionately against his own. Cisco melted into the kiss, allowing himself to get lost in it. Snart moved his hands to Cisco’s back, pulling him closer till Cisco was flushed against him. Then Cisco heard Isaac clearing his throat.

Len pulled back just enough to stop, still holding Cisco tight to him.

“You can let go of him now. You’re not wanted.” Cisco couldn’t help the flinch at Isaac’s words, but Len just held him tighter.

“I’m pretty sure that’s up to him.” Cisco pressed himself closer to Len, unable to speak again now that Isaac was there. “Would you look at that, he doesn’t want me to let go. It seems you’re the one who isn’t wanted here. I suggest you leave.”

There was a sharp venom in Leonard’s words, and Cisco wasn’t sure what would happen, but then he heard Isaac storming away and he relaxed. “Sorry about that.” Cisco glanced up sharply even as Len relaxed his grip. “Usually I like to buy my partners a drink before stealing a kiss.”

Was- was Len flirting with him? Sure, things had been different since he’d joined the Legends, but-seriously?

“I- um. I don’t know what to say. Thank you, so much, I should probably get going now, um”

“You should stay.” Was this seriously happening?? “He’s still around. If he sees you leaving immediately he might try to follow you.” Oh. Right. Snart was just trying to keep an eye out for him. He was being nice, not flirting. “Here, let me buy you a drink.” Okay, maybe he was flirting. 

The man at the bar passed something to Cisco and he held it in his hands, still not quite calm again after that close call.

“So how did someone as smart as you end up with an asshole like that?”

“What?” Cisco looked up from staring at the drink.

“Oh come on now, you’re clever, you know your worth, how did you end up such an obvious dick like that?”

Len was staring at him, no judgement, and Cisco wasn’t sure if he could tell him. Still, he already knew Isaac had been abusive.

“I didn’t always. I know how valuable I am to the team, yes, but we weren’t always a team. For a while I was just an engineer at Star Labs. And before that… before that I was just a college kid who couldn’t stop rambling about things nobody was interested in. I know now that he was a problem. I can see the warning signs, it’s just… hindsight and all that.”

Cisco downed his drink, wishing it hit him as hard as it used to before he was a meta. It still hit him more than it would Barry, but it took significantly more effort now than before the explosion.

Len eyed him, before setting down his own drink. “Come with me.”

“What?”

Len grabbed his hand, leading him onto the dancefloor and gently tugging Cisco into his arms. “Have you ever danced before?”

“With another person?”

Len chuckled. “I’ll take that is a no. It’s alright, I’ll lead.”

They found an easy rhythm, and Cisco found himself relaxing more and more in Len’s arms, allowing himself to be moved in time with the music. Cisco laughed, swaying back and forth in Len’s arms.

“Something amusing?” he asked.

“I just never imagined you the dancing type.”

“I’m a lot of things you’ve never imagined.” 

“Really?”

Len nodded, leaning in. “Maybe one day I’ll show you.”

They spent several songs like that, before eventually Len nodded. “He’s leaving. Give it a few minutes and we should be alright to leave too.”

Cisco pulled back. “We?”

“Well, I need to make sure you get home alright. Can’t let anything happen to my cute engineer, can I?”

If Cisco’s blush got more pronounced, Len didn’t mention.

The cool night air helped him sober up some, and he glanced over at Len as they walked. “So how much of that was just performance? Because that was convincing even for you.”

“What would you say if I said very little?”

He blushed, trying not to let the words get to his head. “I’d say that it didn’t take much acting for me either.”

“I guess we’re pretty compatible then. I wonder if it’s the missions we’ve worked together, or something else.” Cisco shrugged, still high on being able to get away from Isaac. “Hey, he’s not getting to you again. I’ll have Lisa stalk his apartment and give him a reason to stay away from you.”

“Oh-no, you really don’t need to do that!”

“Is he going to leave you alone on his own?”

“It’s been years, seriously, you don’t need to do anything, I can usually avoid him!”

Len gently place a hand on Cisco’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t have to though. He’s the one who’s made you miserable. Let someone else make him miserable for a turn.”

Cisco shook his head. “I really couldn’t take you up on that. Part of being a hero.”

Len shrugged, lowering his hand. “I guess I still have a lot to learn about this ‘hero’ business then.

Cisco stopped walking outside the door of his apartment. “Well… This is where I live,”

Len glanced back the way they’d come. “You should be safe, I didn’t see anyone following us.”

“Thank you for tonight. Seriously, I don’t know how I could have gotten through that without your help.”

“Don’t mention it. Maybe next time we can have a night without your crazy ex glaring at me. Although, it definitely felt more like I was stealing you that way,” he joked.

“Next time?”

Len nodded. “If you’d like.”

“So, what, this was the first date? Do I get a goodnight kiss?”

“Would you like one?”

Cisco couldn’t blame it on the drink, it had been out of his system an hour before, but he nodded.

Slowly leaning down, Len brushed his lips against Cisco’s cheek.

“Goodnight Cisc-”

Cisco grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

He pulled back just as quickly. “There, now I’ve stolen a kiss, and we’re even.”

Len chuckled, gently pushing Cisco against the door. “Even, are we?” he smirked, crowding into Cisco’s face and placing his hands on Cisco’s face, pulling him into a searing kiss, tongue licking at Cisco’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Cisco moaned, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to collide.

Len pulled back, smirking. “There, now you owe me again. Till next time Cisco.”

As Len walked away, Cisco found himself tracing his lips with his fingers, staring out after him.

Maybe leaving the main group this evening had been the right call.

**Author's Note:**

> So, my muse is sort of awake, so if you guys have anything you'd like me to write, please let me know! I'm literally just writing what I feel this ship is missing. So.... let me know if you have any requests! Or tropes or suggestions or anything. Really, I love hearing from you guys, it makes my day and keeps me writing :) You guys are all awesome!


End file.
